borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Infinity
Doc Mercy drop Has anyone confirmed that he can drop it or is it just because he's a boss. I got one from Captain Flynt when I first killed him at level 8. Jordan the first (talk) 23:54, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Apparently, it is the most common Jackpot reward (did a test here with cheat engine forcing jackpot. got an average of 8 infinity, most of them without any effect). Tsukiyomaru0 (talk) 05:44, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I got one from him. Lordofduh (talk) 00:33, October 2, 2012 (UTC) : Same here, got mine from doc mercy. Soyweiser (talk) 15:00, October 3, 2012 (UTC) : same here from that dude, but I'd say there are other varients in the borderlands....as there is 87 bazillion gunz it will take a long time for us to find every one : Themecanist (talk) 05:53, October 7, 2012 (UTC)themecanist : Indeed, there is at least a flame variant which information I put in the info page, but apparently someone didn't believe me, so they took it down. If I could upload images, I would glady...The gun is called a Burning Infinity,( level 39 when I got it) and I got it from Doc Mercy after about 50 fights. : JakeC (talk) 18:07, October 10, 2012 (UTC) : Out of three kills of Doc Mercy, I've gotten 2. I don't think .07% is accurate. Maybe the drop rate is higher for low levels when the gun isn't as powerful? : Jma0322 (talk) 00:12, May 19, 2013 (UTC) : It is accurate. You're just insanely lucky, haha. CrackLawliet (talk) 00:13, May 19, 2013 (UTC) : No way. O.o : Jma0322 (talk) 00:18, May 19, 2013 (UTC) : I just got my first infinity after running Doc Mercy about 56 times. It dropped as a level 50 on True Vault Hunter. : BustedZen (talk) 15:30, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Drop Chance I've killed Doc Mercy over 200 times counting now, and he still hasn't dropped the Infinity. Does anyone know the percentage of the drop rate or something? Because in my experience it's below 1 in every 200 times. Ishi (talk) 23:45, October 8, 2012 (UTC) : In Normal Mode, it should be 1:20, but it might take 100 tries to get it, or you could get in the first time you kill him. Except, well, it would be low level. Dunno about the ratio in TVHM, but might be higher, as chances increases greatly on TVHM. Tsukiyomaru0 (talk) 03:37, October 13, 2012 (UTC) : Doesn't seem like it. Seems like every legendary has an insanely low chance to drop. I've only had 3 drop in my 2 entire playthroughs including farming the crap out of bosses. It's like trying to get a pearlescent in the first game. Ishi (talk) 13:06, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Duel-wielding Infinities? If I recall correctly, one of the Gunzerker's skills makes his guns fire increasingly faster provided you hold the trigger down. If this is true and you duel-wield Vladof Infinities... Jordan the first (talk) 18:23, October 16, 2012 (UTC) : I do this quite often, usually if I'm low on ammo or if I feel like messing around. The max increase is 80% fire rate, but you can still keep increasing during reloads, grenade chucking or even meleeing which I sometimes use to stall and let my guns "spin up" rather than waste bullets at the lower fire rate and have the guns reloading once they reach top speed or so. Anon8792 (talk) 00:33, October 25, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, it is amazing with Sheriff's Badge (from Sheriff of Lynchwood), increases rate by 45% or so. Except, the problem is that you don't get a firing boost from Locked & Loaded. What's more fun is wielding an infinity and another pistol (hopefully high consumption/fast reload). Since reload takes ammo from the ammo pool (including the one from the infinity), there is a chance that the Infinity's magazine will become 0. The skill "Inconceivable" might trigger and as long as you hold the fire button, and every shot will grant you bonus damage from "Money Shot". (Try love thumper for higher chance of Inconceivable as well as bonus from "Out of Bubblegum"). 20:01, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Class Strategy Gunzerker: Dual wielding Infinities can turn the Gunzerker into an absolute powerhouse of bullets and blood. Raw damage with the Infinity can be boosted with I'm Your Huckleberry, and Divergent Likeness. Then, put points in Filled to the Brim. Afterwards, placing points in Last Longer, I'm Ready Already, and Yippee Ki Yay, and Get Some will boost the duration of which you can dish out the massive damage. Following this, placing points in Keep Firing... and Lay Waste will grant great amounts of rapid firing due to the Infinity never running out of ammo, allowing constant fire rate bonuses. Finally, placing a point into Down Not Out will allow you to remain at full power even while down. At level 50, the build should resemble something similar to this. Afterwards, the bonuses can be even further ''boosted by equipping a high level Sheriff's Badge, Bee, and possibly a maxed Renegade mod. With the power given by all of these bonuses, nearly every single living enemy in sight will be turned into a pile of flesh, bullets, and regret within seconds. ''Siren: ''Maya's skills do not allow her to actually gain power with the Infinity itself, however, she can fully utilize it's infinite clip to gain massive rate of fire, and to rapidly heal allies without wasting her own ammo supply. Points to increase the rate of fire can be boosted with Accelerate and Wreck, and a few points in Quicken and Suspension keeps the duration of Wreck continue, allowing for more rapid firing. Afterwards, a number of points in Sub-Sequence should be used to utilize the full ability of Wreck for even more, and points towards Restoration and Res will allow you respectively heal and revive allies quickly, reducing the amount of downtime you spend not applying pressure to the enemy. It should be noted that even when the build is complete, Maya is still very squishy in terms of general combat and that raw damage is only slightly boosted, while fire rate is drastically increased. At level 50, the build should resemble something similar to this. As always, the bonuses can be boosted by a high level Sheriff's Badge, Bee, and a high level Trickster or Legendary Siren class mod. ''Assassin: ''Like Maya, Zer0 cannot benefit from the raw damage boosts that Salvador gains from the Infinity, aside from the bonuses from certain perks and instead relies on bullet speed and fire rate bonuses to increase damage, with Decepti0n being used as a compliment to the mostly unchanged damage. First, points in Fast Hands will allow Zer0 to rapidly switch between different guns to the Infinity, or to different variants of the Infinity if the player owns more than one. 0ptics makes sure that the bullets will continue to hit targets even when under attack from enemies, and points in Fearless lets Zer0 apply greater amounts of pressure if the battle goes south. The bonuses from Rising Sh0t and 0ne Sh0t 0ne Kill apply to the Infinity, allowing a constant damage bonus. B0re allows Zer0 to apply damage to everyone in the bullet's path, and Vel0city ensures enemies don't escape Zer0's rapid fire. Tw0 Fang will allow for even more bullets to apply even more pressure, and Innervate giving bonus damage to the Infinity while in Decepti0n. At level 50, the build should resemble something similar to this. ''Mechromancer:' ''Sadly, two of three of Gaige's skills are of questionable usefulness, with Ordered Chaos being rendered completely useless due to Smaller, Lighter, Faster making Infinity have no ammo in the clip. However, the Infinity can still be used provided that the player has an elemental Infinity. Overall, Gaige must rely on Deathtrap to tank, while Gaige provides cover fire for him. Points should go into Close Enough first, so that the Infinity's awkward spread is still of some use. Cooking Up Trouble is applied indefinitely while Infinity is out, so be sure to pump points into that skill as well. Afterward, Buck Up, Potent as a Pony, and Upshot Robot should be taken, so Deathtrap can get started on at least making sure you stay alive before he starts tanking. Then, Explosive Clap and Made of Sterner Stuff should be invested so Deathtrap has a start on his tanking. Then, 20% Cooler and Sharing is Caring should be invested. Now that Deathtrap is ready for action, we move on to the Little Big Trouble tree. Myelin and Shock Storm should be gained, so that you can focus on hitting the enemies weak points to assist Deathtrap. Strength of Five Gorillas, The Stare, and One Two Boom should be taken so Deathtrap can continue his rampage. At level 49, the build should resemble something like this, the last point can be spent on whatever the player feels necessary. While Gaige doesn't have a class mod that can boost Infinity's usefulness, Punk and Anarchist class mods should '''NOT be taken, due to the fact it will reduce Infinty's magazine size to zero. Commando: Axton can use his skills to benefit from all guns, not just Infinity. However, as always, Infinity's special ability makes it reap the full rewards from bonus damage and fire rate. The Sabre Turret, like Decepti0n, can used to compliment the damage, but won't be needed as much. Impact, Metal Storm, Steady and Duty Calls allow for bonuses to damage, fire rate, and recoil reduction. Sentry isn't needed, but is required for the Willing and Onslaught perks, and is far more useful than Ready when it comes down to using the Infinity. Afterwards, Preparation and Last Ditch Effort should be taken to increase survivability. At level 50, the build should resemble something similar to this. Bonuses to the Infinity can be granted by Gunner and Legendary Soldier class mods. Now that you're a powerhouse of bullets, go kick some ass! VWXY (talk) 01:37, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Smaller, Lighter, Faster bug. Or is it a bug? Probably the fact of that skill breaking the gun isn't a bug but a successful nerf. Look, you are a badass, you got +1050% damage, and you have a gun which doesn't apply accuracy penalties. Man, you will be owning every single enemy you encounter! And if you take The Bee… Just imagine it. It's none, it's the game doing its job right. The skill lowers magazine size;You can't have -1 ammo in the magazine, even if you have .99 so there's not bug/nerf there. CrackLawliet (talk) 20:03, October 29, 2012 (UTC) With the exploit of the Evil smasher bug(reload glitch) you can cause an infinity to have ammunition in the magazine, so you can use the Infinity with Gaige. This means that you have to use a bug to circumvent a bug.Hitsito (talk) 01:54, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Evil Smasher damage buff plus hundreds of anarchy stacks times infinity? Sounds like a great idea... [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 15:30, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - +1 to Hitsito) Infinity Level Hello i just wanted to know if there is anny level list and if level 18 is to low? Epicanthony (talk) 20:15, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Interactions with Anarchy/Discord How does this gun interact with Anarchy/Discord? As it can't be reloaded I would imagine it only gains stacks when you kill someone with it, but by the same token, you can't trigger Discord with it inadvertently (or at all) and so you should only lose stacks when in FFYL. Is that right? JimmyTheCannon (talk) 07:18, January 7, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Ah... right. You need points in Smaller, Lighter, Faster to progress past Anarchy, and that makes the Infinity useless. Interesting. Is there anyone out there who uses Anarchy with Infinity without any further Anarchy-enhancing skills, then? JimmyTheCannon (talk) 07:30, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Page Info Has anyone tested the "full movement speed" claim on the page? I would change it, but haven't tested it myself. I'm thinking it was a commando specced in Expertise who had originally put that in. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 14:36, January 24, 2013 (UTC) He must've had expertise. It slows your movement speed just as much as any other gun. Ishi (talk) 14:46, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Drop Rate According to what I've heard, the drop rate of the Infinity from Doc Mercy is 0.07 - lower than 1 in 1000. Enjoy your farming, indeed. Yumil Recian (talk) 20:30, February 11, 2013 (UTC) infinity+anarchy So my friend got an Infinity today (he has a mechromancer with Anarchy activated) and the gun wouldn't shoot :| Do you think this has something to do with Anarchy, since the gun can't be reloaded? Auntarie (talk) 21:44, February 21, 2013 (UTC) : It's because of Smaller, Lighter, Faster, which reduces the gun's magazine capacity to 0. : To bypass this, go use the evil smasher glitch, or respec and only put a point into basic Anarchy. : Yumil Recian (talk) 05:43, February 22, 2013 (UTC) : That's what I initially thought as well. I told him to go respec and try it without "Smaller, Lighter, Faster" but it turned out he wasn't even using it in the first place... Auntarie (talk) 08:18, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Manufacturer Question So if I read this page correctly, the Infinity is a Vladov weapon. All the photos show Vladov. The other night, someone duped me a pair of infinities, one burning and one shock. The shock is actually a murderers Infinity and is made by Bandit. All the stats jive with the variant chart, but I'm wondering if this is a construct. A little help please? Grindfest (talk) 21:06, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps they were modded or something? VaniVoid97 22:59, February 22, 2013 (UTC) They are constructs/ mods. Infinity can be elemental, but it can never be manufactured by anyone different than Vladof. Auntarie (talk) 07:13, February 23, 2013 (UTC) : That's what I was afraid of. Thanks for the confirmation. I'll be tossing these as soon as I can get back to my console. Grindfest (talk) 17:34, February 25, 2013 (UTC) : Good idea, don't even sell them. There were mods on the previous game that would glitch your money, I don't know about this one though. Still, you shouldn't risk it. Auntarie (talk) 06:45, February 26, 2013 (UTC) I removed the slag variant When I looked real close at it, and trolled around on some other Wiki's for BL, I found out the Slagged version does not exist. the version posted on the variant chart was a hoax. An admitadly good one. If you looked closely though, you could see all the slag parts (IE: Chance to slag, slag emblem etc.) were all photoshoped in. They had blur marks, where someone failed in trying to make them blend, and when you try to build it in the game via the editor, the game deleted it and makes the weapon black. Slag is not a viable name for the infinity, sadly. :c (P.S.: If you wish to dispute this/are mad at my removal, I have the image saved, and can very easily point out the photoshoped bits/compare it to another slag weapon.) Gaige The Mechro (talk) 06:44, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Infinity in TVHM Can anyone actually confirm finding an Infinity in True Vault Hunter Mode? I must've farmed the DLC1 Treasure Room about 200 times by now, hit the $99,999,999 money limit and found about 20 or so Oranges worth keeping But still no Infinity. I've heard Doc Mercy has a glitched drop rate for it, but now I'm beginning to think it doesn't even exist in True Vault Hunter Mode at all. - Misterbunnsy (talk) 15:06, May 4, 2013 (UTC) What you say makes no sense; There is no way that the Infinity can't exist in a certain game mode. It's programmed into the Loot system that's present in every game. And even if you don't believe me there, I can confirm finding an Infinity in TVHM. Otherwise, how are there level 50 Infinity's out there? CrackLawliet (talk) 15:12, May 4, 2013 (UTC) When I question it's existence, I mean I question whether it's glitched to not drop from a loot source or spawn in chests at all, because it's ridiculous how hard it is to find. However I'm guessing I'm just not having much luck. While I believe your claim of finding one, there are some people out there who farm Doc Mercy in Normal mode since his drop rate isn't glitched there, then they use a program to edit their save file and set their Infinity's attributes up to Level 50 standards. But thanks for your reply, I'll keep trying to find one. - Misterbunnsy (talk) 15:18, May 4, 2013 (UTC) It is also good to note who is playing on what systems when talking about glitches... the game is not equal in all fields. 22:50, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I got the Infinity today from a Loot Midget in the Wildlife Explotation Preserve. Then I got a Gub from a chest 10 minutes later. Dr. Feelgood (talk) 02:57, June 22, 2013 (UTC) : It certainly can spawn in TVHM. It just doesn't fall from Doc Mercy. Dämmerung 02:59, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Infinity drop from Chubby Bones After doing some testing by increasing the spawn rate and killing about hundred of them it appears The Infinity has a slightly increased drop rate from the Chubby Bones enimies in Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep DLC. This is just from what I have seen so I am not sure if this is confirmed or not.Omfgturtle23 (talk) 17:45, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Keep in mind that any enemy can drop Infinity as a possible Legendary drop. (Even Doc Mercy.) All chubbies (other than the faux-chubby Rakk in Gas Guzzlers) have an increased probability to drop Legendaries. Dämmerung 17:54, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Magazine Size Discounting the Evil Smashering days, I've only seen the Infinity's mag size increased by Krieg's Blood-Filled Guns. But what about Salvador's Devastator mod? And the True Neutral mod with max magazine size increase (78%)? Skittery (talk) 04:17, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Doc Mercy dropped a elemental fire Infinity on first try farming, it seems that Mercy is a very good to choice to seek a Legendary, as it seems to have quite some chance to get it.The King of Spiders (talk) 01:06, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I have a Burning one, can someone give me a Corrosive one? Does anyone know the drop rate for elemental infinities? I farmed doc mercy for about 3 hours and I got four infinities, but none were elemental. Is it a decreased drop rate for elementals? Lkob (talk) 07:22, April 9, 2017 (UTC)